Modern Warfare 4
by The Enemy of my Enemy
Summary: The sequel to modern warfare 3. What will happen? Read to find out. Recomended for modern warfare fans. Play the games to understand this.


The following events take place 2 years after modern warfare 3.

Price, wallcroft and macmillan were investigating some trucks. Nope, no nukes. Said Sgt. wallcroft. Bloody hell, i will just have to call nikolai. Wait... Over here. Said macmillan. The three looked at a helicopter in the back. Price, pry open the doors. Said wallcroft. They opened it. The horrid smell of decayed bodies reeked through their nostrils. The bodies have baan in there for weeks! But one moaned. It was Sgt. Burns. Burns?! Shouted wallcroft. They picked him up. AAHH! He screamed in pain. Price called nikolai. I have precious cargo, i repeat, precious cargo! Easy, im almost there! Said nikolai. Burns, i thought you died in the fire. Asked wallcroft. No, the fire burned me, but i lived. They did horrible things to me, mate. They tortured me with a razor and hell, i can't think they couldnt have raped me in there. They thought i was dead so they threw me in here. Said burns. Well, lets just get you back to base, shall we? A Westland lynx arrived on a pad. Nikolai finally came. They loaded up... And off they went.

Back at base price looked at a picture of the team in 2011. It showed Price, Soap, Wallcroft, Roach, Ghost and Gaz smiling at the camera. "Heart breakers and life takers." A tear rolled down price's eye.  
But then the alarm sounded. Price grabbed his gas mask and riflr and headed out the door, to a chinook helicopter. Te choppers took off. Wallcroft, Burns and Macmillan were inside. The north koreans have taken mississippi river into their hands. It's time to take it back.

This is what happened:

In the year of 2017 Millions of aircraft peacefully crossed the missisippi river. That is, before the chemecal attacks of Misisipi. Once Missisippi was a peacefull community. No longer. After the death of the president, the russian ultranationalists decided to take over the united states. Mostly missisippi river is now a cover barrier, as the whole state is just a giant battlefield day and night, over and over again. Millions of american reinforcements drop every second of every day and night. No sleeping, just pills and gas to keep the soldiers awake.

That is, until they advanced. The russians mowed them down. They soon ran out of reinforcements. A chinook came along and who was piloting, his name was Cpt. Price. He began to mow down the russians. Nikolai, an informant and pilot, came along an a VTOL Warship. The russian population began to die and the americans advanced. The russian president Imran Reznov, Manned an MG. An american grabbed a mortar and fired, right on the base. The base collapsed on the russian president. Thinking he was dead, they mowed down the remainig soldiers and ''Victory!" They took back missisippi and called it "Their own" again. The day was saved.

Wallcroft and the team exited the chopper. What a long war.

The next day Sgt. Burns and Sgt. Wallcroft Investigated a factory. The trucks were supposebly "Carrying Nukes" And needed to be stopped. So they applied their silencers on their guns and put on gas masks. They took their time and slowly and carefully slit the worker's throats. No witnesses. Now that the evil workers were dead, They moved on to the security guards. They slowly took their shots and moved on. The helicopter shot the remeining workers and then it was open warfare. Many soldiers came along and shot the enemys. They then made it to the trucks. Empty. They then saw a train leaving, with the nukes! They hopped in the trucks and shot up the train. Now it was a high-speed chase. They shot and shot and finally, Crash! The truck exploded and tumbled in the subways at over 168 miles an hour. The truck finally stopped, And everyone lived. But the train escaped. Damn. Burns and wallcroft called nikolai for transport. The westland lynx soon appeared at the train station. Back at base another mission was assigned.  
Stop the train. It was carrying the nukes. The train was already on it's way to new york harbor. The SAS geared up for the surprise attack on the new york harbor. But by then it was too late. The nuke had went off. The city was destroyed. Macmillan wanted to know who did this... But who? New chapters coming soon!  



End file.
